


Like A Fool

by pladicus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Frat Boy Clarke Griffin, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pladicus/pseuds/pladicus
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr by geralehane:"Imagine Clarke and Raven being roommates in college and getting super stoned one night and going on a food hunt and Clarke sorta kinda breaks into someone’s room eats everything she can find and passes the fuck out and is woken up several hours later (disoriented and still high) by one very unamused and largely unimpressed Lexa Woods, a grade A political major who wears Oxford shoes and freshly pressed button up shirts and Clarke is just sitting there, blinking, in her Flash sweatshirt, not really knowing what to say cause this girl is really pretty and really pissed and Clarke is really sleepy"





	1. Chapter 1

"Clarke."

 

The blonde was laying on her back on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling, squinting like it would soon give her the answers to the universe.

 

"Claaaarke."

 

"I can see the stars, Raven."

 

"I'm hungry, Clarke," Raven complained from where she was sprawled out on the white fur rug Raven had found in the lost and found and 'claimed'.

 

(Let's be real, she stole the rug, but shit gets stolen all the time on campus so no one's going to go looking for it).

 

Raven had enough energy to lift her head up and look down to where she was squishing her stomach. "My tummy's pregnant. The baby needs food."

 

Clarke grabbed her stomach flab and squeezed. "My tummy's pregnant, too."

 

Raven gasped as if she had the brightest idea in the universe. "We're gonna be grannies, Clarke!"

 

"I don't wanna be a granny," Clarke pouted. "I wanna eat."

 

"I wanna eat, too!" Raven exclaimed, then furrowed her brows when she saw the open, empty fridge in front of her. "There's no food, Clarke. I'm hungry!"

 

Clarke tried to get up from her bed, and it took her rolling over and falling five feet from her loft bed onto the ground to realize that maybe she should've used the ladder. "Fuck."

 

Raven giggled and poked Clarke's butt with her foot. "Stupid."

 

"'m not stupid," Clarke grumbled, fixing the snapback on her head.

 

(When asked about this sober, Clarke does not know why her snapbacks seem to be the only thing she's consciously aware of when she's high).

 

She rolled over onto her back and spread out like a starfish, the hum of the mini-fridge louder than ever, considering her head was only a few inches away. But in a tiny dorm room with your stoned roommate not even a foot away, there was only so much you could spread out, and Clarke ended up awkwardly with her arm and leg against the drawers underneath her loft bed, sprawled on the floor in nothing but her underwear and Flash sweatshirt.

 

And her snapback. We can never forget the snapback.

 

"Clarke, I wanna eat," Raven whined, sitting up abruptly when an idea hit her stoned mind. "Let's go on a food hunt!"

 

"I want pizza," was Clarke's only response, and not even seven minutes later, Raven was passed out down the hall from their dorm room in her sports bra and sweatpants, bunny slippers covering her feet. 

 

"Raven." 

 

The Latina merely snorted and swatted Clarke's hand away, choosing to instead curl on the floor in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't like anyone was going to care, anyway. It was the second day of winter break, and most of the other students in the dorm building had left, and Clarke knew for a fact that the RAs who were staying were getting drunk that night. While Clarke and Raven could have gone home for Christmas, Abby was on a cruise with Jake, and Clarke and Raven had to stay in the dorms an extra week before they drove out to Virginia.

 

"Pizza," Clarke mumbled, sniffing the air. It was a mouthwatering smell, and Clarke had sniffed the air like a police dog smelling for crack, following the scent down to the dorm at the end of the hallway, arriving at one of the single dorms. Clarke grinned when she arrived at her destination, and tried to open the door, but frowned when the knob wouldn't turn. She tried again, but to no avail.

 

Sober Clarke knew that breaking and entering was wrong. Sober Clarke understood the consequences of breaking the law and invading other people's privacy and personal space, but stoned Clarke knew no bounds, and stoned Clarke took the master key she'd stolen off of one of the RAs she'd slept with at the beginning of the semester and slipped it into the keyhole.

 

(To be fair, that RA shouldn't have been sleeping with the people in her dorm in the first place, and it wasn't surprising to anyone in the building when the RA was fired after a week and a half. Raven had lost the bet when she guessed that the school would fire her after a week. In the end, Clarke ended up with drinks and a master key that Raven _still_ didn't know about).

 

Stoned Clarke twisted the key and grinned when she heard the sound of the lock turning, finally twisting the knob again, only for it to not budge. Clarke furrowed her brows and glared at the doorknob for a solid minute before literally faceplaming. _Of course_ she had to lock it again. She twisted the key in the other direction twice, and when she tried twisting the doorknob, she grinned in satisfaction when the door opened, revealing an unnaturally clean room for a college studentt.

 

Clarke wobbled inside and her eyes lit up at the box of pizza sitting atop a storage bin. She immediately lifted the box to reveal a pineapple pizza with only three slices missing, and Clarke wasted no time in grabbing a slice for herself to shove in her mouth.

 

The food hunt was a success.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey. _Hey_."

 

Clarke groaned when she felt someone shaking her body. Didn't Raven learn from the last time when she tried to wake her up? _Clearly_ , throwing an duck-taped covered airhorn into the garage over spring break didn't scare the shit out of her as much as Clarke thought that it did. "Go away, Raven."

 

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that Raven is the one pass out in the hallway, but get the fuck out of my bed."

 

Shit. That wasn't Raven's voice. 

 

Half-asleep, Clarke squinted as she tried to readjust to the harsh lights in the room.

 

(Seriously, who _the fuck_ turned on the sun?)

 

Clarke stared at a digital clock hanging on the wall, barely registering the fact that it was barely past midnight. 

 

"Ahem."

 

Clarke turned to the source of the voice, and she might have been hallucinating at midnight—

 

(she wasn't)

 

—but there was a _gorgeous_ woman standing, her face barely two inches away from Clarke's, and Clarke was a little sleepy and a little confused, because even though she had game, she wasn't that good to get a girl to come into her dorm while she was asleep. Unless, that girl broke in and depending on what she wanted and what she could offer, Clarke may or may not accept—

 

"Are you going to stop staring and get the fuck off my bed, or am I going to have to call the campus police?" Shit. This woman was definitely gorgeous and _pissed_. Well, there goes all of Clarke's chances out the window. 

 

"Your bed?" Clarke asked in confusion. Yeah, her brain didn't work too well without a shot of whiskey with her coffee in the morning.

 

"Yes, _my_ bed. You're reeking my room with the smell of your weed, so I'm gonna guess you were stoned before you decided to break into _my_ dorm, eat _my_ food and pass out on _my_ bed," the woman told her, and Clarke couldn't help but stare at her fine jawline. Damn, how the hell did she win the genetics lottery? "Hello? Are you even listening?"

 

"That weed must have been amazing, because there's no fucking way you'd ever show up in my dreams," Clarke muttered, staring down the other woman's body. Pressed down button shirt, black suit pants and oxfords. Hot damn, she needs to thank Murphy for this stash. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're checking me out right now?" Right, She was still pissed. Pretty, but pissed.

 

"I'm sleepy," was all that Clarke could muster up as a response, dropping her head back onto the pillow.

 

"And I don't fucking care!" The brunette threw back in response, green eyes ablaze with fury. "Get the hell out of my bed, Goldilocks, and explain to me why I shouldn't have to press you with criminal charges!"

 

Okay, now Clarke was awake. Jail would _not_ look good on her med school application. Plus, she knew she would be in deep shit if her parents found out about this, and Clarke kind of liked her trust fund money. 

 

"Woah, hey," Clarke said, shooting up and seemingly more alert than ever. Maybe it would've been a good idea to jump off the bed before continuing the conversation. "No need to go to the police. We can talk about this."

 

Okay, that might have not been the best thing to say at the moment. She might have pissed the gorgeous brunette even further. 

 

"You want to _talk_ about this?" The girl scoffed. "No, we don't _get_ to talk about this, because I don't care why the biggest party animal on campus decided to get stoned, not like that's any news, and break into my dorm and eat my food and stink up my bed with only underwear and superhero sweatshirt on like a fucking storybook character."

 

"Bad day?" Clarke really need to learn when to shut her mouth. 

 

The brunette was shaking from anger, but she managed to prevent herself from full out exploding, and barely managed to spit out the next two words. "Get. _Out_."

 

"Sorry," Clarke whispered before ducking past the brunette and taking the master key with her, which was surprisingly still in the keyhole, and quickly darting out into the hallway and towards Raven, who was still snoring out in the hallway. Clarke slapped Raven's face lightly several times, to which the Latina scrunched her nose and furrowed her brows. "Raven. Hey, Raven. Wake up."

 

"Mneugh," was the intelligent sound that escaped Raven's mouth as the Latina tried to swat Clarke's hands away. "No, I want food."

 

"I'll drive to that twenty-four hour Chinese place if you get up and go back to the dorm right now," Clarke told her, and Raven immediately opened her eyes. When Clarke saw that they still had a tint of pink, she knew that the weed still hadn't left her system, but at least Raven understood what she was saying. "Come on, up you go."

 

Clarke managed to half-drag/half-walk Raven back to their dorm room and have her pass out in the bean bag chair that Raven had insisted become part of their college haul. Clarke grabbed some sweatpants she'd discarded on the floor when they decided to get high earlier, slipped into her boots and pulled on her jacket. She took her phone, wallet and car keys, and before she could do anything else, a harsh knock on their door interrupted her. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the pretty brunette down the hall, who threw Clarke's snapback in her face.

 

"Where's my laptop?" The brunette demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

Clarke took ahold of the snapback and put it on her head, confused as to why she was asking about a computer that Clarke was certain she didn't touch. "Pardon?"

 

"My computer, asshat," the brunette repeated in a much more hostile tone. "My Macbook. Where'd you put it?"

 

"I didn't touch your computer," Clarke told her. "I ate your pizza and passed out on your bed. That's it, I swear."

 

"Great," she muttered. "Someone must've taken it when you were asleep, you dick. You left the door so wide open, I'm surprised my room doesn't have hobos living in it."

 

"I'm sorry," was all that Clarke could offer. 

 

"Go fuck yourself," she spat before making her way back down the hall.

 

Clarke groaned and rubbed her face. Getting high with Raven was a terrible idea. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lexa was still fuming by the time a knock sounded on her door the next day, and she grabbed her hockey stick, because she didn't know anyone that would visit her during winter break. Anya was still in Africa photographing whatever endangered animal they assigned her, and she wouldn't be flying in until mid-January. Plus, it was college, and Lexa knew to be prepared for any creep. When she opened her door, she almost wished that it was a creep.

 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Clarke Griffin called out, wedging her foot in the doorway as Lexa tried to close the door in her face. 

 

"Move your foot, or I will hit you with my hockey stick," Lexa threatened, opening the door a little wider so that she could glare at the blonde.

 

"Look, I don't want to bother you—"

 

"Then leave. I already hate you."

 

"Okay, that's fair," Clarke admitted, then crouched down to grab something out of Lexa's line of sight before standing back up and holding it out for Lexa to see. It was a brand new Macbook, a model newer than Lexa's old one, and a box of pizza. "I would've done this yesterday, but the Apple Store isn't exactly open twenty-four hours a day."

 

Lexa stared at the new computer and the pizza in Clarke's hands, then back up at the blonde, who looked much more sober and sincerely apologetic. While Lexa did have the option of slamming the door in Clarke's face, she was a broke college student who couldn't really afford anything as expensive as a new laptop. So, she swallowed down her pride because she needed to complete her assignments, and opened the door to take the box of pizza and her new laptop.

 

Clarke stood there with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, not looking different since the last time Lexa saw her. "So, you play hockey?"

 

"Yes," Lexa answered, slamming the door shut, only Clarke's foot was still acting as a stopper and she basically crushed the blonde's foot. Lexa felt no remorse for her, but she had to hand it to her. She only let out a squeak to signify her pain. "Look, we're not friends, so move your foot and we can go our separate paths."

 

Clarke cleared her throat, and Lexa internally groaned when she realized that she wasn't going to go away. "Why aren't you going home for winter break?"

 

"Why aren't you?" Lexa threw back. She was a little bit curious, because Clarke was rich and her parents had high position, so she had no reason to stay in the dorms. Hell, even if she hated her parents, Clarke could've used her trust fund money to fly to Bora Bora or wherever it was that rich people vacationed. 

 

"My parents are on a cruise for their anniversary, so they won't be back until the twenty-second," Clarke said with a shrug of her shoulders. "My roommate and I are moving into a condo off campus anyway after winter break, so we're packing our things and waiting for our move-in date before we go back to Virginia."

 

"But all freshmen are required to stay in the dorms," Lexa said.

 

"Yeah, but my parents donate enough money to their alma-mater so the school doesn't care," Clarke told her, glancing at the room behind Lexa. "We have a third bedroom, so if you want to leave this broom closet, you should join us."

 

And Lexa's scowl immediately returned. "Okay, one, I don't know you. Two, I hate you. Three, I'm on a scholarship, so I can't afford rent."

 

"You don't have to. I already bought the place, and my roommate isn't going to pay anything, either," she said. "I'm paying for everything."

 

"I'm not your charity case, Clarke," Lexa said with distaste.

 

"I never said you were," Clarke argued. "I just feel shitty that I broke into your dorm while I was high and ate your food and left the door open for someone to steal your laptop, so I want to make this up to you. You deserve better than a college broom closet where anyone can break in like I did."

 

"Not everyone has a master key like you do," Lexa reminded her. "In fact, I should report you for just having that. You're not even an RA."

 

"Please don't do that. Look, here, you can have it," Clarke said, taking it out of her pocket and holding it out for Lexa.

 

"I don't want it! I could get in trouble if anyone knew I had it and lose my scholarship," she told her. "Look, just leave. I can barely tolerate you presence, and I need to do shit."

 

"It's winter break," Clarke reminded her. "Speaking of which, you never answered my question. Why aren't you going home?"

 

"My parents are dead and my sister is working," Lexa deadpanned. "Happy?"

 

"Christmas alone doesn't sound fun. You should come spend it with me and my family," Clarke suggested.

 

"Do you really not understand the meaning of no?"

 

"I promise it'll be fun," Clarke told her.

 

"Go away."

 

"I'll leave if you promise to think about it."

 

"Fine, I'll think about it," Lexa said, mostly to just get her to leave. There was no way she was going with Clarke. She didn't even know her.

 

"Cool," Clarke said with a smile, and it made Lexa stop for a second because her mind went completely blank when she saw Clarke's smile, and Lexa always had an opinion. _Always_. "See you around."

 

Clarke removed her foot and gave Lexa a small wave before making her way down the hall, limping a little because her foot still hurt. Lexa slowly closed her and locked it, then pressed her back against it. She leaned her hokey stick against the wall to open the box of pizza, smiling a little when she saw that it was covered in pineapple. In what she guessed was Clarke's handwriting, there was a little note written at the top of the box.

 

_I'm an asshole, and if you ever need to punch me, just knock on my door — Clarke_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, how'd it go?" Raven asked as Clarke took off her boots and climbed into bed.

 

Clarke sighed and laid there with her jacket unzipped and a smile on her face, staring at the ceiling of her dorm room. There was a Christmas playlist playing in the background courtesy of Raven, who was packing her clothes into her suitcase. 

 

When Raven didn't hear an answer, she took off one of her bunny slippers and threw it at Clarke's stomach. "Yo, Griff. I asked you how it went. Is she going to report you?"

 

Now, normally, Clarke would have taken the slipper and threw it back at Raven's head, but the blonde surprised her best friend by lifting her head up and smiling. "I think I'm going to marry that girl."

 

Raven stayed silent for all of two seconds before bursting out in laughter. When Clarke's expression didn't change, Raven's laughter faltered and she furrowed her brows. "Are you serious? Clarke, you don't even know if she's gay."

 

"I'm going to marry her," Clarke repeated with that stupid smile on her face.

 

"Okay, Casanova, you can marry her after you pack up your shit. We're moving in a few days, and I don't want to have to take more than one trip with the U-haul," Raven said, shaking her head at Clarke's absurdity. The blonde looked sober, but Raven was hoping that she was still at least a little bit stoned, because the Clarke that she knew was only here to have fun. "Your snapbacks are going to take up an entire box."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't happy with the direction this story was headed, so I took down chapters two and three so that I could rewrite a better version. Even though this chapter was short, I liked it better, and I'll be working on making them longer in the future. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos and have a great day/night :))

Raven picked up a sports bra off the floor of their dorm and used it as a slingshot at Clarke's head. The blonde paused what she was doing, and slowly turned around to glare at Raven, who merely shrugged when she saw Clarke's expression. "I've always wanted to do that. TV makes it look cool."

 

"Sometimes, I wish that I was rooming with Octavia in New York," Clarke told her, throwing a pillow at Raven.

 

"Only sometimes?"

 

(Clarke shuts her up by taking Raven's longboard and running out of the room.)

 

"You better not break my board, Griffin!" Raven yelled as she chased Clarke out of the room, only to freeze in her tracks as soon as she stepped out into the hallway, watching Clarke scramble off the ground to help up Lexa Woods, Raven's longboard and Lexa's hockey gear scattered around them.

 

"I am _so_ sorry," Clarke apologized, offering her hand to Lexa, who merely glared at her and ignored her attempt at helping.

 

"Of all the fucking people to stay on campus during winter break, it had to be you," Lexa muttered, pulling at her bag in annoyance when Clarke tried to reach for it. "Don't touch my stuff."

 

"I was only trying to help you."

 

"Mm, and you did that _so_ well by breaking into my dorm," Lexa agreed sarcastically.  

 

"Dude, you don't need to be a dick to her. She apologized and bought you food and a new laptop," Raven said. "Get over it."

 

Lexa clenched her jaw at Raven. "Alright, maybe you don't experience this because you're rooming with the resident fuck boy, but when poor college students have their laptops stolen, we tend to get pissed off and hold a grudge, even if we're given a new computer. Griffin over here might be rich, but unless you can get me two years worth of files that were on the computer, I can be a dick all I want."

 

"Hey, it's not our fault that you don't back up your shit."

  

"But it is her fault that I'm stuck in this fucking mess in the first place," Lexa reminded her, moving past them to go to her dorm at the end of the hall. 

 

"Jesus, that girl is so high-strung," Raven muttered, taking her long board from Clarke. "That's the girl whose dorm you broke into yesterday?" 

 

"Yeah. Do you know who she is?"

 

Raven snorted at the thought. "That's Lexa Woods. She's a grade A poli sci major with a stick up her ass."

 

"Is she on the hockey team?" 

 

"Yeah, and the only one on the whole team who was offered a full ride for both sports and academics," Raven said. "She's too stuck up. I can't stand her."

 

"I feel bad, though," Clarke said, following Raven back into their dorm. "I mean, I bought her a new computer and pizza, but I feel so shitty that her computer got stolen." 

 

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Raven asked. "Dude, you still haven't packed up your shit, and we leave to go see your parents in two days."

 

Clarke sighed trudged over to the box that she was throwing all of her snap backs in. 

 

(There's like a fucking hundred of those things.)

 

"Isn't there a way to retrieve all the files on a device even if you wiped it?"

 

"Yeah, but it takes a while to recover all of the files, and you actually need it in front of you to work."

 

"But you were able to get into my laptop from your computer using my Apple account, right?"

 

"Yeah, but—" Raven paused from where she was gathering her books and looked over at Clarke, who had an innocent look on her face. "Clarke, no."

 

"I didn't even say anything!" 

 

"You have that stupid look on your face. You don't _need_ to say anything."

 

Clarke groaned. "Come on, Rae."

 

"No, Clarke. I don't owe her anything. I'm not going to do it."

 

"Yeah, but _I_ do."

 

"So? That's your problem." 

 

"Please, Rae."

 

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Hand me my laptop."

 

Clarke squealed in excitement and passed Raven the laptop, while the latter rolled her eyes on annoyance. "You're the best."

 

"Don't get your hopes up, blondie. This could take a few hours," Raven told her as she typed in her password. "I just need you to get her Apple ID or her old macbook serial number so that I have something to work off of."

 

"Okay, let's go," Clarke said, gathering her phone and dorm keys. Raven raised a brow at her and stayed rooted in her spot on her desk chair. 

 

"I'm sorry, we?" Raven asked.

 

"Yeah, have you seen this chick? She's fucking scary."

 

"Clarke, I'm helping you out because you're my friend. I'm not going anywhere near Woods voluntarily."

 

"Raven, dude, come on."

 

"If you want me to help your ass, you're going there by yourself."

 

"Damn it, I hate you," Clarke muttered, readjusting her snapback before walking out of their dorm. Clarke walked down the hall nervously, and wrung her hands out before knocking on Lexa's door. 

 

The door opened, revealing Lexa, who took a few seconds to recognize Clarke. "Ugh," she sounded, moving to close the door, before Clarke lodged her foot just in time.

 

"Motherfu—"

 

"You better move your fucking foot before I hit you with my hockey stick," Lexa warned her. 

 

"Look, I know that you hate me—"

 

"No, please, point out the obvious," Lexa said dryly, pushing to close the door on Clarke's foot.

 

"Please don't crush my foot," Clarke said through gritted teeth. 

 

"I won't crush it if you move it."

 

"You're going to close the door if I move it."

 

"Exactly."

 

(Wow, her foot was hurting like a bitch.)

 

"Look, I think I have a way for you to get your files back from your old computer."

 

Some pressure was relieved off her foot, and Clarke knew that she had Lexa's attention. "I'm listening."

 

"My roommate, Raven, is a genius with all this techie stuff. She was able to get into my computer from hers using my Apple ID. She was able to go around and move files and stuff. She was basically controlling my computer from hers," Clarke explained. "If you give her yours, she might be able to get in and take the data and store it on a hard drive and give it to you. She might even be able to track down where your computer ended up."

 

Lexa was quiet as she stared at Clarke through the crack in her door. Before she knew it, the pressure was entirely removed off of Clarke's foot, and the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until Lexa pushed her foot and shut the door properly this time. 

 

"Fuck," Clarke cursed, both at the pain, and the fact that Lexa caught her off guard. Figuring that it was useless to try again, she turned around and began limping down the hallway. She was barely fifteen feet away before she heard the door open again, and when she turned around, Lexa was standing behind her with a piece of paper held out for Clarke to take, which she did.

 

"Just so you know, even if it does work, I still hate you," Lexa told her, then turned around and went back into her room. 

 

Clarke stood dumbfounded, staring at Lexa's door for two minutes before snapping out of it and limping back to her dorm down the hall. When she walked in, she found Raven packing away some of Clarke's things into boxes.

 

"Fucking finally. What took you so long?" Raven asked, abandoning her task to take the piece of paper Clarke left on her laptop and begin her search.

 

"You know, just chatting," Clarke said, limping through the dorm to sit down on her desk chair.

 

Raven shot her a weird look when she saw Clarke's limping. "Why are you all of a sudden a cripple?"

 

"No reason," Clarke told her, getting up and putting pressure on her aching foot to get an ice bag from the tiny freezer they had.

 

"She slammed the door on your foot, didn't she?"

 

"Shut up and start working, Reyes."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up to a pillow hitting her face. 

 

"Fucking hell, Raven! I was asleep," Clarke groaned.

 

"I know, genius. We have to go get the U-haul. Hurry up and get dressed," Raven told her, pulling on a new sweatshirt. 

 

"Ugh," Clarke sounded, pushing the pillow and covers off of her as she sat up. Clarke had managed to pack her stuff by sometime late in the evening, though the last hour was spent throwing random things into boxes, since she was getting far too lazy and annoyed with how much crap she owned. She hopped down from her loft bed and steadied herself before changing out of the sweats and tank top combo she wore to bed and into jeans and a t-shirt under a leather jacket, a black snapback atop her head. 

 

She saw Raven give her a pointed look at her outfit. 

 

"What?" Clarke asked. 

 

"We're going to be moving boxes and you're wearing fucking leather," Raven stated. 

 

"Leave me be, woman," Clarke told her, taking her sleepwear and stuffing it into her suitcase.

 

"You're going to regret that, but okay," Raven said, backing off to strip the covers off her own bed. "Come on, I want to at least set up the beds today. You had the bedsheets for the new beds delivered, right?" 

 

"Yeah, I picked them up yesterday when I was out. Yours is sitting in your new bedroom," Clarke told her, closing the suitcase before moving to strip the covers off her bed. "Did you manage to get the files from her laptop?"

 

"Yeah, but some asshole wiped the computer, so it's being a pain in my ass to find all the files," Raven grumbled, carelessly stuffing the bedsheets into the last open box. 

 

"What do you mean? I thought that once you delete the files, they're gone forever."

 

"No, that's not how it works. They say that so that people don't come whining to them to recover their files all the time. In reality, even if you completely wipe your computer, everything you ever did on it, whether it was download a file or visit a webpage, is still stored on the computer. Why do you think that when you wipe your computer and check for how much space is left on your hard drive, you find a portion of it used up?"

 

Clarke frowned as she tossed her pillow cases into the box. "I though that was for the OS."

 

"Partly, yes, but your files are still on the computer, no matter what the people at the Genius Bar or whatever tell you," Raven said. "Since the guy wiped the computer, it took a little longer than I'd hoped, but I started downloading the files close to midnight, so they should be done by the time we get back with the U-haul. You still owe me for this, by the way. That shit was annoying to track down."

 

"You're the best, Rae," Clarke said with a grin.

 

"And don't you forget it," Raven told her as both girls threw in the last of their comforters and pillows inside the box. "Not even when O brings up the fact that she got you strippers for your eighteenth birthday."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Trust me, I won't be forgetting _that_ anytime soon."

 

Raven grinned wickedly as she grabbed the tape, thinking back to earlier in the year. "I still can't fucking believe that stripper kissed your mom."

 

"That was mortifying. And my dad was laughing at her, which didn't help the situation at _all_ ," Clarke mumbled, remembering when the twenty-something woman tried to get her mother to take a shot and kiss her immediately afterwards. "My parents are so fucking weird."

 

"They're the best," Raven said, handing Clarke the tape as she closed the box. "Why were they home early that night, anyway? I thought you said they were out on a date while we celebrated."

 

"They were, but then someone a few table away found a few ants in their food and they sort of lost their appetite, so they just came home."

 

"Man, that sucks. Was it that fancy french cafe?"

 

"Yeah," Clarke answered, sealing the box with a long strip of tape. "Okay, since this is the last one, do you want to stack them now, or should we just bring the trolley here and stack them then?"

 

"Let's just do it now," Raven said, beginning to stack the few boxes they had with Clarke's help. "How's your foot?"

 

"It hurt like a bitch, but it's just gone down to being a little sore now," Clarke said, topping the stack with her box full of snapbacks. "Alright, I'll go get the trolley. Can you go warm up the car?"

 

"No, it's freezing out there. You go warm up the car and I'll get the trolley."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. "You are such a baby."

 

"Says the one who bought four cans of Cerelac at Walmart last week," Raven said as they both put on their shoes and grabbed their coats. "That shit's for babies, Griff."

 

"Shut up. You know that's my go-to snack whenever I get a hangover," Clarke told her, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "The can clearly said from twelve months. It doesn't have an age limit."

 

"To each his own, I guess," Raven muttered, locking the door behind her before walking with Clarke down the hallway. 

 

"Stop being an ageist, Raven."

 

"Jesus, Clarke, shut up," Raven chuckled, playfully punching the blonde in the shoulder before they split up at the end of the hallway, Raven going to retrieve the dolly from the custodian that was cleaning on campus, and Clarke to warm up the car. 

 

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Clarke called over her shoulder. 

 

"I'm not you, Griffin!" Raven shouted back, laughing at the bird Clarke showed her. 

 

Clarke pulled her hand back and stuffed it into the pocket of her jacket, whistling as she made her way to the elevator. She took it down to the lobby, and once she was outside, she snuggled a little into her jacket, a little annoyed at the chilly winds that morning. She briskly walked to her car, a flashy Aston Martin that she was regretting that she brought with her, considering that it was likely to snow soon and didn't want to ruin it when snow actually would fall. She would probably exchange it for her Jeep when she drove back to her parents' house in Virginia, but until then, Clarke turned the key in the ignition and immediately turned on the heat in the car.

 

It wasn't until she sat down that Clarke noticed there was a flyer on the windshield, and in annoyance, she got out of her car and took it off, not bothering to read it as she crushed it into a ball. 

 

"You better not throw that on the ground," a voice warned Clarke, just as the blonde was about to toss it over her shoulder. Clarke turned around and saw that it was Lexa, holding a stack of papers in her hands, pink like the advertisement that Clarke crushed into a ball.

 

"I wasn't going to," Clarke lied, casually stuffing her hands in her pockets as if she wasn't going to commit a crime that the police would surely fine her for. 

 

Lexa scoffed. "Wow, a criminal _and_ a liar. I guess those two go hand in hand, huh?"

 

Clarke groaned at the reminder. "Look, I said I was sorry, okay? I didn't mean to break into your dorm. I was high and hungry, and there was a really good smell coming from your room. Look, my roommate managed to track down your files. She said that they should be done by the time we get back with a U-haul."

 

 Lexa stared at Clarke, and the blonde tried hard not to squirm under her gaze. Even though there were to cars separating them, Lexa's gaze could haunt anyone from a mile away. Eventually, the brunette nodded her head, then glanced down at Clarke's foot. "How's your foot?"

 

Clarke was a little surprised, but she shrugged her shoulders, hoping to seem nonchalant. Lexa's was seriously way too pretty. "It's okay."

 

"Good," she said, then resumed her task of putting pink flyers on the few cars remaining in the parking lot. "When will you guys be back?"

 

"Not long. Maybe a half hour or so," Clarke answered.

 

"I'll be in my dorm when you get back," Lexa informed her, and Clarke realized this was because of the hard drive.

 

"I'll make sure to drop it off as soon as we're back," Clarke promised, and one last nod from Lexa was all that she received before the brunette left to more cars on the other end of the parking lot. 

 

(Why did she have to piss off the prettiest girl on campus? Clarke, you fucking idiot.)

 

"Why the fuck are you standing out here? It's cold as shit," Raven said, snapping Clarke out of her creepy gazing.

 

"Nothing. No reason," Clarke told her, staying silent as they both got into the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short but I've got a few tests I need to get through today and tomorrow so that I can focus on writing.
> 
> If any of you out there have wanted to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer and haven't had a chance to yet, you should get to it, because Netflix is taking of off on April 1st.
> 
> Have a lovely week xx


	4. Chapter 4

"That Asian dude was so creepy. He was eyeing your boobs," Raven told Clarke as they buckled themselves in the U-Haul. "I mean, everybody stares at your boobs, but he was being borderline stalker kind of creepy."

"Hey, you're the one who picked this location, so if I get kidnapped, I'll leave a note that tells my parents to sue you," Clarke said, pulling out of the parking spot.  

"Nice try, Griff, but I'm the favorite in this household."

"Raven, we're not related."

"All the more reason you should feel embarrassed."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend and continued driving the vehicle. She wasn't really annoyed at Raven, because even though they weren't related by blood, they were family. The Griffins immediately volunteered to adopt Raven when her mother was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer back when the girls were in high school. Her mother worked at a diner, where there were always truckers and students smoking outside, and Raven's mom had always credited her severe coughing to second-hand smoking. They should have known that it wasn't that, but by the time she'd collapsed and was rushed to the hospital, it was too late. 

"So, what did you get me for christmas?" Clarke asked the Latina, who hooked her phone to via an aux cord and hit shuffle on an alternative rock playlist. 

"Some of my smarts, Griff," Raven told her, obviously joking. "You could use them."

"You suck."

"That I do," Raven agreed, laughing when Clarke rolled her eyes again.

"Do you have to turn everything into a sexual innuendo?" Clarke asked, taking a turn to campus. 

"I don't turn _everything_ into a sexual innuendo," Raven corrected. "I only do it when I see it fit. I like to be slick. You know, kind of like how I slide into your DMs."

"You don't slide into my anything, Raven, nor will you ever," Clarke told her, grinning throughout their banter. It was just typical of how the two of them worked like that, and with Octavia with them, it was even better. Well, it was worse for other people, but better for the three of them.

Raven just continued humming to The Maine as Clarke pulled into her assigned parking spot in front of their dorm. Normally, freshman were required to live in the dorms and weren't generally given permission to bring their cars to campus, but seeing as it was Jake and Abby's alma mater (and maybe with a little ~~bribe~~ donation from the Griffin Foundation), Clarke and Raven were given the parking spot and had the option of getting their own place after one semester of living in the dorms. 

Once Clarke parked the U-haul, she turned the car off and exited the car, succeeding Raven by only a few seconds. The two of them walked back to their dorm in silence, save for the sound of John O'Callaghan's voice from Raven's phone. 

When Clarke unlocked the door to their dorm room, the first thing she did was make sure that all of the data had finished downloading to the hard drive, and when it had, Clarke ejected the hard drive before unplugging it from Raven's computer. 

"You're so thirsty, it hurts," Raven deadpanned, leaving her phone on the desk to stack a few of her boxes on top of each other. 

Clarke ignored her comment and headed out the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Make sure to close the door this time, Griffin," Raven reminded her, cackling as Clarke stepped out into the hallway.

The blonde stuck her head back in the room, narrowing her eyes at Raven. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope, and you better believe it, Griff," Raven said, laughing as Clarke huffed and closed the room behind her.

(she _might_ have double checked to see if the door was actually closed this time.)

Clarke walked down the hallway to Lexa's room, which had become a recurring event in the past few days. With the hard drive in hand, she knocked on Lexa's door—

( _yes_ , she has the decency to do that sober)

—and stepped back, watching as the door opened to reveal Lexa's face. 

(it must be a crime to be that beautiful. come on, seriously? is she trying to kill clarke?)

"Did you bring the hard drive?" Lexa asked, to which Clarke lifted the device between them. "Awesome," she said and took the device as she and Clarke stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. "Okay, bye."

She moved to shut the door, but once again, Clarke stuck her foot to block it from closing. 

Lexa huffed it annoyance and opened the door, deciding that she had no real reason to crush Clarke's foot again. "Do you have some masochist fetish with my door or my threats with my hockey stick?"

"No, no, I just, um, wanted to know if you've thought about my offer," Clarke said in an almost nervous tone.

Lexa raised a brow at her. "Which one?"

"Both," Clarke said. 

Lexa sighed. "Clarke, I don't know you. I'm not exactly comfortable rooming with you and Raven, who obviously hates me. And wouldn't coming back to your parents' house just feel awkward?"

"Raven doesn't hate you," Clarke weakly scoffed. At Lexa's expression, she dropped her act. "Yeah, okay, maybe she doesn't like you, but if you don't want to move in with us, that's totally cool. You should still consider coming with us tomorrow, though. My parents love having my friends over. It's an open-door policy type of thing."

"I'm sure your parents sound like nice people, but even if I wanted to come, I can't," Lexa told her. "I've got hockey practice and games."

"Well, it was worth a try," Clarke frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. It was only then that she noticed that Lexa's face was a little red. "Hey, you okay? Your face is a little red and you're sweating like crazy."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lexa gave her a half smile as she closed the door. "Bye, Clarke."

Clarke stood staring at the door for several seconds after Lexa closed it, then turned to walk back down to what would soon no longer be their dorm. Raven had stacked a few of her boxes on the trolley and was about to head to the truck when Clarke walked in. "You gave her the hard drive?"

"Yeah," Clarke answered, not really in a joyous mood.

Raven frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's so pretty, and I'm such an idiot," Clarke groaned, lying down on the floor because she felt useless. 

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Good to know you've acknowledged that. Get your stuff ready so we can haul it in the truck. You can cry about your pathetic crush on Woods when we're done moving everything."

"You're so mean to me," Clarke told Raven, words slightly muffled. 

"Get used to it," Raven told her before heading out the door.

Clarke laid on the floor for a few more minutes, but stood up when she realized that they'd better finish moving before it got dark so that they could make their beds. In about twenty minutes or so, Raven and Clarke had managed to move all of their things, which wasn't really much to begin with, considering they were both fairly minimalists when it came to packing for college (with the exception of Clarke's snapbacks and Raven's computer gear). After returning the trolley to the janitor, Clarke handed her keys to Raven, who would be returning it to the admissions office. 

"Did you ask if we can pick up the hard drive tomorrow? That one costs about a hundred bucks, and I'd like to keep it," Raven said.

"What?"

Raven gave Clarke a look. "Did you seriously expect me to hand that shit to her? Hard drives are expensive as fuck, Clarke."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You never said anything about that," Clarke argued.

"It's common sense, you idiot," Raven said, shaking her head. "Go talk to her while I return these. If she starts transferring everything now, it should be done by tomorrow morning."

They split off, with Clarke making her journey to Lexa's room. After knocking on the door to the brunette's dorm, Clarke stepped back a few feet, waiting for Lexa to open the door. Clarke frowned when Lexa didn't answer the door, so she tried again, knocking a little bit louder. Clarke knew that she hadn't left the building, because they'd would have seen her exit the building, and the light spilling from under her door told Clarke that the brunette was either in there or in the bathroom. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, Clarke sat down on the wall opposite the door and pulled out her phone to text Raven while waiting for Lexa.

 

 

> **Clarke** : Lexa's in the bathroom. Might have to wait a few more minutes. 
> 
> **Raven** : Ughhhhh, seriously?
> 
> **Raven** : Fine. Btw, gonna take the trolley with us and return it later before we get your car.
> 
> **Raven** : Figured it might be helpful when we get there.
> 
> **Clarke** : Sounds good. You have the keys to the truck with you, right?
> 
> **Raven** : Yep, I'll warm it up while you get the hard drive. See you in a few.

Just as she closed out of her chat with Raven, Clarke got a new text notification from Octavia. 

 

 

> **Octavia** : When are you guys getting here? I can't wait any longer to see you hoes!!
> 
> **Clarke** : Gonna leave tomorrow. We're about to head out and move everything. Truck's all ready and packed.
> 
> **Octavia** : Nicee. Don't forget to take pics when you're done moving in.
> 
> **Clarke** : Probs won't be till after we get back from VA, but I'll be sure to. 
> 
> **Clarke** : You home already?
> 
> **Octavia** : Yep, Linc and I just got back from visiting his parents in Maine.
> 
> **Octavia** : Bell is being clingy as fuck.
> 
> **Clarke** : XD
> 
> **Clarke** : You're his baby sister. The last time you saw each other was before you left.
> 
> **Octavia** : Hey, I only spent Thanksgiving w Linc's parents so I can spend a majority of the break here with him and mom.
> 
> **Clarke** : You love him being clingy. Admit it.
> 
> **Octavia** : Yeah, whatever. Linc and I are going to catch a movie. See you when you guys get back. 
> 
> **Clarke** : Have fun!

Clarke locked her phone and checked the time. It had been a couple of minutes since she sat down, and if Lexa was in the bathroom, she should have been back by now. And she knew that there was no way that Lexa was showering, because Clarke passed the bathroom on her way here, and the sound of running water always echoed into the hallway. She stood up and knocked the door again, but to no avail.

 

 

> **Raven** : Did you get the hard drive?
> 
> **Raven** : Stop flirting and hurry the fuck up. I wanna get there before it's dark. 

Clarke ignored the texts and shoved her phone into her pocket, accidentally brushing against the master key that she'd stuffed in there earlier. Glancing around to make sure she was alone (which was pointless anyway, because campus was like a ghost town), Clarke took the key out and slipped it into the lock. It was better to be safe than sorry. She unlocked the door, expecting Lexa to yell at her as soon as she walked in. What greeted her was a completely different sight, one she wasn't expecting at all.

Lexa couldn't yell, because she was unconscious on the ground. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I feel so bad ending this chapter here, but I needed to do it. Can anyone guess why Lexa's unconscious on the ground?


End file.
